The present invention relates to a video adapter for a digital information processing system, and more particularly to a processor for displaying a cursor on a display.
Generally, digital information processing systems which include computers, word processors, CADs, and CAMs, process information in digital form. This digital information is processed by a video adapter in video signal form to be displayed on a video display. In addition to this function, such a video adapter processes a cursor for displaying the state of user-input information. The video adapter generally uses software to perform the processing of the cursor.
In the cursor processing method using software, cursor data is processed according to cursor position information designated by a digital information processing system, and is stored along with video data into a memory where the video data is stored. Here, the stored cursor data is logically added to the video data to make its background screen clear. The logically added cursor data is exclusive-OR'ed with video data near the cursor's edge to make its value distinct.
However, in the cursor processing method using software, its processing speed decreases because, as the resolution of the display heightens, steps to be processed increase relatively. Additional auxiliary programs are also required. Especially, when a mouse is used as an input means for the digital information processing system, the cursor processing speed of the video adapter is noticeably decreased, and many auxiliary programs for use in cursor processing are required.